


이십사 시간 (24 Hours)

by fairygyeom



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Unknowingly, you’ll get stuck with your soulmate for a day.But honestly, you’re used to working with these arrogant models. How are you supposed to know the prick you’re with is the one?





	이십사 시간 (24 Hours)

This is supposed to be the time for you to relax. Your designs are all ready and you're on your way to an island for a shoot. Since you trusted the casting and all other details to your assistant, Tina, you don't really have much to do.

What you completely forgot to remind her though is the fact that you get sea-sick. She wasn't able to arrange a plane for you so you're currently at the back of the cruise, away from the staff and models, vomitting your lunch.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" you hear a panicked voice from behind, but you're too busy hurling yourself to look back. A wave causes your stomach to lurch again, and you hold tightly on the railings so you won't fall to the sea as you throw up.

You worry about the creatures in the water, but now you're more worried of yourself. Someone is behind you, helping you with your hair. He's touching your bare back with soothing strokes and telling you to just let go.

You do. This time you're sure your stomach has nothing more to put out and you've just disgusted whoever the person behind you is.

You weakly slide down to the railings; all those belching took away your strength. You finally get to see your helper, a young man with platinum blond hair. The sun is right behind him so you can't make out much of his features.

"Are you feeling better? Would you like to sit somewhere?" he asks in full concern.

You nod and let him help you up. He takes you to the shaded part where there are folding chairs to sit on. The waves have calmed a lot but you're still in the verge of spilling your guts out.

"Would you like me to get you some water? Why are you here at the back? The other models are partying at the front. What could have happened if I didn't find you here?"

Despite the dizziness, your forehead wrinkles. Is he really scolding you? Doesn't he know who you are? He mentioned 'other models' so he must be a model too. Why doesn't he know you're the reason they are all enjoying this vacation-like work?

"You look really pale," he observes, his hand going up to wipe the sweat trailing on the side of your face.

Your cheeks heat up. Why is he so caring? Is he trying to take advantage of your weakness? You can't even stop him because your body feels heavy.

"Oh my God," a familiar woman's voice fills the air. "Hey you, get away from her!"

It's your talented yet clumsy assitant, Tina. You hear her rush to your direction. And soon enough, you hear the man groaning.

"What have you done to her?! How dare you touch her?!" she screams at the man who helped you.

"What?! I was just trying to help! I didn't do anything!" he tries to explain but Tina is already flailing around, trying to fight him.

"Jesus Christ, Tina, stop it!" you give your all to stand up and hold your thrashing assistant.

She quickly stops and takes few deep breaths to calm herself.

"He helped me because I was feeling sick," you hold her shoulders and explain intently. "You forgot that I can't ride boats so I'm currently suffering. Please, don't make this any worse."

Tina comicaly widens her eyes. She turns to the obviously offended man. "I am so sorry!"

"This is the first time I tried to help someone. Who knew it will end this way?" you hear him grumble.

"I'm sorry," you bow to him and make Tina do the same. "Thank you for helping me."

He bows back. "It's nothing. Are you feeling fine now? You should drink medicine and rest on your room first. I was told we'll arrive soon that's why I went here at the back to take a couple of pictures before we do."

You finally get the chance to see him properly. It's obvious that he's a model from his height and long legs. He also has an angular face and really full lips. He's very handsome and memorable with his white hair.

But somehow, he's not as cocky as the usual models you work with. You're not a stranger to being hit on by men and even some women in the industry, that's why Tina is all geared up to shoo them away from you. But this man seems to be genuinely concerned of you. He oozes of confidence of himself, but doesn't force people to acknowledge it.

"He's right," you hear Tina say. "You should rest since we'll immediately start the shoot after landing on the island."

"What are you modelling? I don't think I saw you in the rehearsal," he asks.

You exchange glances with Tina. Do you look like a model? You don't have their perfect figure and this man saw you on such a bad state. Surely he doesn't think you're pretty enough to be a model like him.

"I'm... part of the staff," you decide to say. You're a bit afraid that he'll treat you differently if he learns you're practically his boss.

"Oh," he just nods. "Then you should rest now. I'll go to the kitchen and tell them to send you water and medicine. What's your room number?"

"I think he's flirting with you," Tina helpfully whispers to you.

You clear your throat. Is it so rare for someone to be nice so people assume they're flirting if they show the least care? Tina really needs serious counselling from you. "I'll have Tina take it for me. Thank you...?"

"Bambam," he introduces himself with an offer of a handshake.

You take it and feel warmth spread all over you. Your head clears up and for a moment, all you can see is him.

That doesn't mean anything, you tell yourself. You're hallucinating because of sea-sickness.

"I'll... see you later," you only say before letting go of his hand.

Tina quickly goes to your side to help you. And even though you don't need her to walk straight anymore, you hold to her so you're sure you're still sane.

"Who was that?" you whisper to Tina as she leads you to your room.

"That's our main model. He's known as the Thai Prince, Bambam. He's often partying at some club, but nevertheless, he's a good model."

You inwardly shake your head. You have an idea why he seems different from everybody else but you shouldn't expect so much. The rule of the universe says that you will be spending a whole day with your soulmate, and by the end of it, you'll know he's the one. It's already been six hours since you started travelling with that Bambam guy on this cruise. How can he make you feel like he's missing from you within the next 18 hours?

¤¤¤

You watch the shoot from afar, confident that Tina will be able to breathe your ideas to life. After all, your job as the designer is done. The creative directors are more hands on now. You can just go around and enjoy while waiting for the result.

"Hey!" someone calls out, so you turn around to see who.

The platinum haired guy, Bambam, is running towards you. He's wearing one of your designs.

"Yes?" you ask when he stops in front of you. "Aren't you supposed to be there?"

"Oh, they gave us a five-minute break and my shots are all done anyway. What are you doing here?"

You look down at the camera you're holding. "I'm taking pictutes of my own."

"Oh, like for the behind the scene? Are you a photographer?"

You bite your lip. You forgot that he doesn't know your part in this shoot. "Kind of."

"I saw some cool rock formation there," he points. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Oh, that's nice. But don't you have to return your clothes first before wandering around? The wardrobe team will look for it."

"Oh, right!" he looks at his shirt. "Wait for me, okay? I'll just give this back."

"It's okay--" you try to not rush him but he's off running to the shooting area.

You admire him as he goes away. The boy is really charming and friendly. You can see him joke with the wardrobe team before running back to you, now topless since he returned the shirt. He's waving his arms as he goes to you, making you laugh.

If he really is your soulmate, he's pretty cute.

¤¤¤

"There you are!" Tina says when she sees you. She gives a quick look at your companion before leaning in. "Where have you been? The shots are all done and they need you to look over them."

"Are we leaving?" Bambam asks, seeing the other packing up.

"Yeah. The shoot is done. You better get your things too," you tell him.

He squeezes your arm and smiles as he goes his way. You watch him approach the others and start chatting with them.

"What happened, huh?" Tina asks in a teasing tone. "Why did you disappear with him and return smiling?"

You fake a cough to relax your face. You didn't even know you're still smiling. "We just went around. He was really fun to be with."

"Really? Why? What did he do?"

You contemplate telling her. It may not be as fun for her, but it is for you since you've been busy the past month preparing your designs. "He just told me about himself. He thought I was a photographer so he said he likes editing videos instead. He told me how he started as a model and all the bizarre people he met. There were some dumb jokes thrown somewhere but I can't remember all. He's just... really funny and cute."

Tina grins at you. "This is the first time I'm hearing you say that. We've worked with countless gorgeous men but you never recognised their looks."

"Of course, they're all handsome. They wouldn't be models if they don't have the looks," you admit. "But it's more than that. It's rare for someone to be humble. Sure, Bam isn't the most down-to-earth. Have you seen his accessories? He wears it to show the world that he _can_. But to have something else you're passionate about aside from your face, that's a good trait."

Tina shakes her head. "I'm afraid you have it bad, Miss. How can he make you fall in love within, what, 3 hours?"

You check your clock. It's already 5 pm so you've been in the same vicinity as Bambam for 11 hours. Everyone is starting to go back to the boat. Will you really be able to stay with him for 24 hours?

¤¤¤

You finish checking the shots before dinner is served. You've taken medicine so you don't feel as nauseous as on the way earlier. The creative director makes a speech of thanks for a project well done. She gives you a look, as if to say you need to give some words too.

You stand up and start saying how grateful you are that they were able to bring life to your designs. You can see how some finally realises your role in this shoot. Maybe they thought before that you're just a slacking staff, taking pictures here and there. Now they know who they're working for.

You catch Bambam's eye from the end of the table. He looks more surprised than anyone, proving that he really was nice to you not because of who you are. You give him an apologetic look, as he must be feeling you lied to him.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were the designer?" he corners you when everyone is busy for a celebratory party.

You're leaning your back on the railing, facing his pout. You've finished quite few drinks due to Tina's insistence.

Bambam himself seems sober, and you remember him telling you earlier that he doesn't like getting drunk at work. Even if it's finished now, getting drunk with all these beautiful people around him is dangerous. You laughed at it earlier, but now you find it endearing.

"Sorry," you crunch your nose. "I just didn't want you to act differently once you know you're working under me. Usually people become either too clingy or careful around me since they realise I'm their boss."

"If I had known, I wouldn't have tattled about how I love the design and concept of these clothes. I looked like such a fanboy!"

You laugh. "It really flattered me, if that helps. You completely understood what my project is about and decided to model it for the underlying cause. You didn't come here because the designer is famous."

"Or pretty. If I had known this is what the designer looks like, I would've used some strings to assure I get the spot."

"See, this is what I was avoiding! You'll start telling me I'm pretty because I'm the anonymous designer of the hottest collection right now."

"I'm not kidding though. Why would I talk to a staff when I'm supposed to be focusing on my work, if it's not because she's pretty?"

Your laughter dies down. As you've said, you're not new to being hit on. But for someone to casually say it with nothing but honesty in his eyes, you feel your heart skip.

The boat meets a big wave, making you both stumble a bit. Bambam quickly holds on the railing behind you, his arms trapping you.

"Woah, are you okay?" he immediately asks, remembering your sea-sickness.

"I'm... fine," you answer, even though the distance of your faces is taking your breath away. Closer, you can see every detail of his face. He has a mole below his eye, and his lips look so soft.

"Did you drink medicine? I think the waves are rougher tonight because it's full moon. There's another four hours before we reach the port. Maybe you should rest. You don't like partying, right?"

You nod. You should really rest. The medicine is helping but if you get anymore drunk, you'll end up puking again. But that means you won't get to see Bambam until it's time to part. Are you willing to spend the remaining hours away from him? How will you know if he's the one?

"Come on, I'll take you to your room," he offers a hand to help you away from the railings. You take it with hesitation, wondering what's about to happen.

¤¤¤

Somehow a goodnight kiss leads to more. You find Bambam over you; your bare bodies all flushed and sweaty despite the cold sea breeze outside. It's the alcohol, you're sure. Your judgement is clouded by alcohol and your theory that he's your soulmate. That's why your letting him have his way with you right now.

Despite his lanky figure, Bambam is well-endowned. Of course, you've had hook ups before but not only is Bambam not as _cocky_ (meaning arrogant) as those men, his size is better than theirs too. You try your best not to leave marks on his body since it's his moneymaker, but if he's hitting your spot mercilessly, you have no choice but to scratch his back and bite his shoulder.

A knock interrupts you from reaching your high. You want to scream in frustration when Bambam stops moving above you.

"Ma'am, are you in here? I just want to make sure you're asleep already," Tina's voice comes from the other side.

You groan. You hate her sometimes but since she's just concerned, you don't really have a choice. "Ye-yes! Tina, I'm sleeping!"

"Okay, I'll knock again when we've arrived. Rest well!"

You wait for a minute after the sound of her footsteps fade away. You look up to find Bambam cheekily smiling at you.

"Since she'll come back after three more hours, should we do more?"

You gasp when he slowly rolls his hips. "Fuck, no, do it fast."

"I like looking at you like this though," his hand goes up to push some strands of hair away from your face. "How cute that you look this distress when I first saw you."

"Damn it, you're ruining the mood. Don't remind me of it!"

Bambam laughs aloud. "I really thought you were about to jump into the ocean earlier. You scared me, baby girl. I thought, hey, if I save this girl with a perfect ass, this work would be more enjoyable."

Turns out he was checking you out even while you're throwing up. He pulls away until it's only his tip in before slamming back fast. You let out a loud moan.

"I think you need to be rewarded, princess. You did a great job designing those clothes. Do you want me to make you cum so hard, the ocean gets ashamed of how much comes out from you?"

"God damn it, that's cheesy as fuck but please do."

¤¤¤

"I've been knocking but you're not answering, so I used the master key to open your door."

The sunshine hits your eyelids, making you groan. You feel sore all over, as if it's your first time. Groggy, you open your eyes and see Tina at the side of your bed.

She looks so concerned. "Are you okay? You look... like a mess."

You're aware of your exploded hair and probably puffy eyes and lips. When Bambam said he'll make you come so hard, he didn't mention the methods it involves. You almost cry after being denied of orgasm so many times.

"Where's..." you try to sit up and reassess the surroundings. The sheets are up to your chin so Tina probably doesn't know that you're naked.

"Where's...?" she prompts.

"Where... are the models? Are they gone?"

Tina nods. "They all said goodbye to me before I came here to your room. Why? Do you need something from them?"

"No," you quickly answer. "What time is it, Tina?"

She points at the clock on your bedside table. "It's only 5 am."

5 am. You boarded the ship yesterday at 6 am. If Bambam isn't here anymore, then that means he's not the one for you. The sex was great and satisfying, but he's not the one the universe wants you to end up with.

"Tina, do you have all of those models' contact numbers?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

It's rare for you to click with someone. Even if it's not meant to be, you have the right to enjoy those times. If he was able to show you that not all men are the same, maybe he can also surpass any rule of the universe. "I'll try to bend fate. Give me Bambam's number."


End file.
